Two Places At Once
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: There is an old saying that you can't be at two places at once. When it comes to be such a thing, Inuyasha has an idea.


**Inuyasha And Kagome Stories: Two places at Once**

Summary: People always heard that it was impossible to be two places at once. What would happen if it was possible?

The group is in the hut, as shelter from a storm in the area. Kagome was the only one who was awake, because she knows that she has to take exams in four days. "What am I going to do? It's a two day trip back to the well." She said looking into the fire. Inuyasha laying again the wall, twitched his ears about Kagome's complaint. "Kagome, I've heard about this person that can make a copy of you." He said sitting by her. "I don't know. It's impossible to be two places at once." Inuyasha puts his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me on this Kagome, I know where the person is. We can start when the storm clears. Kagome thought to herself. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all. It's worth a try. ' She looks toward. "I don't see why not. It might work out. While I'm here, and my copy will be back home." She said to him, laying her head on his chest. "Inuyasha just smiles and strokes her hair to comfort her. 'We'll make it happen.'

The storm clears, and they group packs up and head to where Inuyasha told Kagome. "Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks. "You'll see when we get there." He replies. They walked for a about an hour, but there was a hut coming to view. "Here we are." Inuyasha said pointing to the hut. "Why are we here?" Shippo asks curiously. Inuyasha just gives him a glare. They approach the opening. "You may enter." Said a voice from the inside. The group enters as instructed. "My name Rutiko. How may I help you?" Said the man in white clothes of both a heavenly monk and priest combined. Everyone sit by the fire. "Rutiko, I've heard that you can make a copy of a person." Inuyasha said calmly. Rutiko nods. "You're right. Who needs to be copied?" He asks the group. It's me." Kagome said standing up. Rutiko looks at her carefully. "Yes, you can be copied. All I need to use is this." He said taking out a jar full of purple fluid inside. "what's that?" Kagome asks. "This is a copier potion. You need to take this amount for the number of days you wish to be copied. Here are the instructions on this stroll." He said giving it to her. "Wow, thank you, Rutiko." Kagome taking and placing it safely in her backpack, so it didn't break. "Alright let's go back." Kagome said as they left the hut. Inuyasha bent down. "Get on, Kagome" Inuyasha said as she climbs onto his back.

It took shorter than Kagome thought. They made it to Kaede's village. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. "Before you go home, you should try the copy potion first." Sango said. Kagome nods and browses her backpack. She pulled out the jar, and the stroll after. She set the jar aside, and opens up the stroll. She carefully read the instructions. "According to this, I'm supposed to drink 4 cups of this potion." She said. Shippo runs to Kaede's hut, and came back with a teacup. "I hope this will do?" Shippo said giving it to her. "This will do fine." Kagome replies happily to the little fox demon kid. She opens the jar. Takes the teacup into the jar, scooping the potion into the cup. She pulls it out, and drinks it. She finds disgusting at first, but it has to be done. She took the second chug of the second fill, the third, and then the fourth. She feels shivers in pain, and runs outside. Inuyasha follows her close by. His eyes widen when Kagome begins to separate right in front of him. "Kagome, are you going to be okay?" He asks. Then the two Kagomes turn around to face. Still shocked about this experienced. The first Kagome, "I believe so." The second Kagome looks around. "This is weird. I wonder how I ended up here?" Inuyasha stands," Okay you two, we have to see who has the abilities." The first Kagome takes out the little bottle. "I can still sense them." She said to him. "We should see which on of you two can go through the well though." Inuyasha said leading them to the well.

They get to the well. "Alright, whose first?" He asks the two Kagomes. "I'll try." The first Kagome said, as she went into the well. She jumps in, but nothing happened. "I can't get though, so therefore, my copy can then." She said as she got out of the well. The second Kagome jumps in, and she passes through. "It looks like, that my copy has the power to travel to my time." Kagome said to him looking down. Kagome then brought out her bow and quiver of arrows. "I hope I still can shoot sacred arrows." She draws back the arrow, and shoots it. The arrow flashed in purple light as the arrow flew. "Now, since she's back in my time, she can do all my dirty work, while I'm here with you going after the shards." The real Kagome said to Inuyasha as she walks back to the village.

Meanwhile In Kagome's Time, the counterpart, exits the well house and head to her home. "Hello, I'm home." She said to see if anyone was home. "Hello, sister." Said Sota as he came to her. "Hey there." She kneels down and hugs him. "Welcome home dear." Her mother said. "Thanks mom." She hugs her as well. She goes to the bedroom, and begins studying for the upcoming test in three days. After dinner, she takes a shower. Just was she about to feel the water, her coloring somehow smeers of her. She grabs a towels and dries off the area, and it was back to normal. "Whoa, that was weird for sure." She said to herself. She goes back to her room, and resumes studying.

The following morning, She meets her friends from school, still making sure how her two-timing boyfriend is doing. She replies "He's fine. He's busy with personal information, other than that he's good." She said as she gets to class during the usual, paying attention and taking notes from class. After school, she heads back, and studies as much as she can, just to pass the test.

Back at the feudal Era, the group comes across a demon. Kagome senses something from within, "I can see the shard in his stomach." She informs Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga, and strike the demon's stomach, grabbing the shard. He rushes back to Kagome. "Here you go." He said as she puts the shard into the tiny bottle. All of sudden a snicker approaches them along with miasma. "It's Naraku." Inuyasha said. "What do we have here? It turns you fools have claim a jewel shard. Give it to me now." He demanded. "Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yells at him. "Wind Scar!" He screamed slamming the sword to the ground causing a fissure heading to the demon. Right before it hit Naraku, a barrier surround him, leaving no scratch on him and the barrier. "A barrier huh? Take this!" The sword pulses into red, "Barrier Breakage!" He yelled as the barrier shatters. "He broken through my barrier" Naraku shocked leaving him vulnerable. Kagome draws her bow, pulling back the arrow. She then shoots the arrow straight to Naraku, killing him permanently. "It's over." She said as she retrieved the other mostly part of the jewel. She pulls out her part of the jewel, and combined them together. Miroku takes a look at his right where the wind tunnel is. "It's gone." Everyone look at his face, just to find that the wind tunnel is finally gone and the curse is lifted "I wonder how my copy is doing back home?" She asks. "We'll get there within a day." Inuyasha said getting her onto his back. He ran as fast as his legs can carry the both of them.

Back in Kagome's Time, the copy was one day away from taking the test. Since she can't take a shower for the pass 2 days, she smelled, badly. "I just hope they're doing okay." She thought to her. She knew this test was going to be tough. So she had to study as much as she can. She decides to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. She gets a cup for the cabinet, and browse the fridge. She finds some orange juice left. She grabs it, and pours into the cup. She then drinks it. She then put the cup into the sink. And Puts the OJ back into the fridge, and heads back into her room, to resume.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the well. Kagome knew that she can't get through the well, So Inuyasha went on ahead, leaving Kagome with the group. She and the group head to the village to call it for the night. Inuyasha makes it to Kagome's time. Just when he was about to exit the well house, a smelly odor enter his nose. "Who on earth smells so bad?" He asks. He then follows the smell, and it was coming from Kagome's room. "What happened to the copy?" He asks. He jumps onto the windowsill, looks through, and found out that the copy looks like it has been through a lot. He opens it. "Oh, Inuyasha. I bet you want me to take a bath?" She asks him as he enters the room. Inuyasha nods sadly. "Inuyasha, you may find it to believe, but I can't take one." His eyebrow rises. "Why?" The copy explains. "When I take water, the coloring of this wipes off." She said as she rolled up her sleeve, showing the mark. Inuyasha understands now. "Come on, we need to get back to the feudal era." He said. The copy follows him out of the well, and cross the well to the other side. They get out of the well and head to the village. "Where is she?" The copy asks. "Wait here." Inuyasha said as he goes into the hut where everyone else are. "She's here, Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome follows him out of the hut. She sees her copy smells. "How come you smell? No offense" She asks it. The copy rolls her sleeve up and shows her why. "Oh so you couldn't get wet then?" The copy replies, "Yes, but I have studied day in and Day out." She took her hand. "We must merge now, all the information I have in my head will be transport to your head." Kagome nodded, and takes her hands and they concentrated. All of a sudden they pulse simultaneously. And then they merge into one Kagome. "Whoa, that was something." She said, making sure that everything was back in place. "How do you feel, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her. "I'm ready for the test tomorrow." She said confidendately to him. "Well, let's get you home then. They got to the well, and hopped in, going into her time.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, "I seriously need to take a shower. Big time." Inuyasha follows her close by. Kagome got into the bathroom, and turns on the showerhead. Inuyasha goes into her room, "Man it stinks in here." He said as he opens the window allowing fresh air into the room. Kagome soaked herself, washing her hair, and her body, shaving her legs, and under her armpits. She rinsed off. She grabs herself a tower, wraps it around over her middle part of her body. She got another one and wrapped her hair into it. She walks into her room, finding Inuyasha sitting by the wall. "Why is the window open?" She asks him. He turns blushes, "The copy couldn't take shower, remembered? That's why your room smelled." He said. Kagome goes into her dresser, and pulls out some pajamas. Inuyasha looked away not to look at her exposed body. She pulls them on. "Okay, I'm dressed." Inuyasha looks to her. 'Oh she smells so nice, it's intoxicating.' He thought to himself. Kagome goes to her desk and find all the notes her copy made while she was away. "Wow, she did a great job." She said with a smile on her face. It's 11:00 p.m. "It's time for me to get some rest." She said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumps under the covers before she did. "Come on, Inuyasha. Are you sure you want me to sleep with you?" Inuyasha smirks, making her know that it was yes. Kagome rolled her playfully, and got under the cover. She sent her iHome with her iPod attached to it, with the alarm at 6:30 a.m. "Night, Inuyasha." She said tiredly, as she was about lay herself. She feels an arm wrapping around her waist. She blushes, but also relaxed, and calm. "Good Night, Kagome." He responses nicely to her.

The following morning, Kagome's alarm begins to play nice music that fits her personality. She gets out of bed, and immediately puts on her school uniform. Inuyasha listening to the music, slowly wakes up, and gets out of bed. "Morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said to him, as she brushes her hair. "I bet you're ready aren't you?" He asks with a smile on his face. "You better believe it." Kagome said hugging him. He returns it, "You're ready, trust me." He said. They head to the kitchen to have some breakfast. They had pancakes from Kagome's mom. They were delicious, even Inuyasha liked them, other than ramen. After that, Kagome goes into the bathroom brushing her teeth. She came out, giving Inuyasha a smile showing her shiny teeth. "Let's get you to school." He said as the left the house.

Kagome gets onto his back. Inuyasha leaped unnoticeable by the other people in town, from tower to tower. He found the school, and he leaped on the roof. "Good Luck, Kagome." As he puts her down, Kagome hugs him. "Thanks Inuyasha." She then kisses him on the cheek, and went inside. Inuyasha blushed from the kiss. "I'll be waiting her at home." He said as he left the school.

It's time for Kagome to take her test. Everyone took their seats. The teacher passes the test to everyone their test. When Kagome got her test, she realized that this was going to be a mixture of easy and difficulty. A few hours after school, Kagome heads home. When she gets home, Inuyasha was right by the entryway. "How did it go, Kagome?" He asks. Kagome took off her shoes, "I'm not really sure. I have to wait until tomorrow." She answers. So they waited until tomorrow. She arrives at school, head to class, and waited until she got the results of her test. Her teacher gives her test back. She sees the grade and in shocked to believe it. After school, she got home. She goes into her room. She finds Inuyasha listening to her music to get out of boredom. He sees Kagome coming in, with her bangs covering her eyes. He turns off the music. He sees tears falling down her face. "Kagome, did something happened?" He asks her. Kagome puts down her schoolbag. She opens it and pulls out the test. "Inuyasha, will you promise me this?" She asks him. "What would that be?" He asks. "Promise me to love, care, and look after me." Kagome added. Inuyasha smiles and embraces her. "I've always loved, cared, and looked after you." He said to her softly. He lets her go. Kagome looks away, and shows Inuyasha the paper. Inuyasha looks at her grade, and was surprised about it. "Kagome, I'm impressed with this, you've got an A!" He said to her. Kagome eyes water as she was amazed how her copy did an incredible job did for her. "I'm so happy for this, but I owe it all to my copy." She said. Inuyasha grabs her chin, "Kagome, you never seem to amaze me to nail that test. I'm so proud of you." He said looking into her eyes, still full of tears, he wipes them away. "Thank you, Inuyasha!" She said, giving him a kiss, and he returns it to her. 'you're welcome, my sweet Kagome.' He thought about her to himself.


End file.
